Love's Sweet Song
}} Love's Sweet Song is the seventh film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes "Ireland, April 1916" and "London, May 1916." Publisher's summary Disillusioned after riding with Pancho Villa, Indy hops the ocean where he figures the Great War currently tearing apart Europe might offer him a greater sense of purpose. With Belgian national and friend Remy Baudoin, Indy intends to enlist in the Belgian army. Their ship, though, first stops in Ireland, where they need to take odd jobs to save up the money for the next leg of their journey. Indy works as a bartender in a pub frequented by struggling playwright Sean O'Casey, who is desperately trying to carve out a new Irish identity through the drama of the stage, though the old guard embodied by W.B. Yates has different ideas. Identity figures prominently in this tale, as Indy adopts the guise of a "wealthy" American to impress an Irish lass named Maggie (while her brother, Sean Lemass keeps a wary eye on Jones). The struggle of identity for Ireland itself causes an upheaval in the form of the bloody Easter Rebellion, which erupts before Indy can leave for London. Surviving the violence and turmoil in Ireland, Indy and Remy arrive in London and enlist. Knowing that his life will soon turn to deadly combat, Indy clumsily seeks out the comfort of female companionship, stumbling upon a suffragette meeting arranged by Sylvia Pankhurst. He becomes smitten by the beautiful bus conductor Vicky Prentiss, and the two spend a brief but idyllic time together in the English countryside. Indy and Vicky also visit Indy's old tutor Helen Seymour, who invites them to a dinner banquet attended by none other than Winston Churchill. Appearances Characters *Jean Baudouin *Remy Baudouin *Bridget *British Tommy *Chairwoman *Suzette Chambin *Winston Churchill *Emily *George the Bus Driver *Henrietta *Hostess *Indiana Jones *Irish Tenor *Maisie Kemp *Lady Lavinia *London News Vendor *Maggie Lemass *Sean Lemass *Man *Man at GPO and Pub *Man in Pub *Michael *Edie Newton *Georgie Newton *Mrs. Newton *Tom Newton *Baby Newton *Nuala *Sean O'Casey *Officer *Old Woman at Abbey *Old Man at GPO *Sylvia Pankhurst *Pearse *Lady Prentiss *Peregrine Prentiss *Vicky Prentiss *Prison Officer *Recruiting Sergeant *Rooney *Rough Man *Percy Bysshe Shelley *Helen Margaret Seymour *Pancho Villa *Waiter *William Butler Yeats *Woman with Baby *Woman with Load *Woman with Pram Locations *China **Great Wall of China *Greece *Ireland **Dublin ***Abbey Theatre ***The Killiney Hotel ***Kirklands ***Loading Bay 14 ***O'Connell Bar / Rooney's pub ***P. Frawley ***Post Office ***Theatre Royal **Queenstown *Mexico *Stockholm *United Kingdom **London ***Café Belgique ***Edwards General Stores & Confectionery ***Paddington Station ***Bureau Central de Recrutement du Royaume de Belgique **Oxford ***University College ***Miss Seymour's house **Malvern ***Prentiss house **Bath *France **Le Havre Miscellanea *''Dreadnought'' *"Deeds, Not Words" *Easter Rebellion *Foreign Office *Irish Volunteers *East London Suffragettes *''Northanger Abbey'' *Suffrage *Zeppelin Behind the scenes * There's a full moon out during Indy and Vicky's stroll in the park, which pegs that moment as May 17, 1916. * The Ireland segment features extensive use of digital matte paintings to portray the destruction of the Easter Rebellion, some of the very first created in visual effects. * In a moment of sparring languages, we learn that Indy and Vicky both can speak French, German, Italian, Hungarian, Swedish, Greek (modern and ancient), and Arabic. Jones, however, doesn't speak Welsh. Collections *''The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume 1'' Companion Historical Documentaries *''Easter Rising - The Poets' Rebellion'' *''The Passions of William Butler Yeats'' *''Sean O'Casey vs. Ireland'' *''Ireland - The Power of the Poets'' *''Winston Churchill - The Lion's Roar'' *''Demanding the Vote - The Pankhursts and British Suffrage'' *''Fighting for the Vote - Women's Suffrage in America'' External links * * * *Love's Sweet Song Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 07